Lift Me Up
by timeteam34
Summary: Set late s2. "You know, I think revealing that you like this song is the most personal detail you have shared with me in weeks." Wyatt makes Lucy talk to him about the way she's been acting since Jessica reappeared.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi Clockblockers! So this is my first fanfic ever. These characters just won't leave me alone so I had to write something for them. Anyway, this is set sometime late s2, maybe like episode 8 or 9 (because I need some more Lyatt for at least an episode or two before the season ends). Spoilers through Hollywoodland. I have been avoiding the sneak peeks like the plague, so technically there are no spoilers for Salem or any time after that, at least none further than the press releases. But I think at this point, if those papers in Wyatt's hand are not divorce papers, we'd all be pretty shocked. Anyway. I'm done rambling. Please read and review, and I'm open to constructive criticism (the extent of my writing skills lie mostly in 4 years worth of collegiate lab reports as a Biology major). I got most of my inspiration for this fic from the song Lift Me Up by The Afters (great song, you should listen to it)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they own me.

* * *

Wyatt, Lucy, Jiya, and Rufus were all sitting in their usual booth at their usual bar. They needed some drinks to decompress, and after the disastrous mission they just returned from, Agent Christopher approved a night out for everyone. Jessica and Flynn had some work to finish up at the bunker, so they would be coming later.

After a stressful few weeks, everyone has settled into their new roles within the team, but there was still tension between some of the members, specifically Lucy and Wyatt. Everyone noticed, but nobody said anything for fear of starting something that could cause a permanent rift in the team. They still trusted each other on missions and to watch each other's backs, but the camaraderie after debriefs was no longer there. Lucy seemed so walled off and Wyatt had a constant longing in his eyes every time he looked at her.

As it was, Rufus and Jiya had to practically drag them both out tonight.

They had just finished their first round of drinks in near silence when Rufus finally cracked.

"Wyatt, can you give me a hand getting the next round of drinks?"

After a beat, Wyatt just nodded and got up to follow him to the bar, where Rufus promptly turned to him, "Dude, you need to fix this thing between you and Lucy."

Wyatt let out a deep sigh and avoided both the accusation and Rufus' glare. "Can we just get the drinks and not talk about it?"

"No. I am sick of tiptoeing around you guys when I know for sure that this whole Jessica situation has been pretty much resolved. Does Lucy even know?"

"I've tried to tell her, but she won't really let me talk. She just makes excuses and leaves the second I bring up Jess, without even hearing me out. And you know as well as I do that forcing Lucy to do anything she doesn't want to do ends badly for everyone."

Rufus gave him a brief smirk for that, but got right back to it. Rolling his eyes, he asked, "You can't really be that dense, right?" At Wyatt's look of confusion, he elaborated. "Of course she wants to talk to you. She just doesn't want her heart to be broken again by you telling her that you and Jess have decided to make your marriage work. That's why she leaves every time you bring it up. She probably thinks that avoiding the conversation means it can't be real."

"So you think I should just make her listen to me? How?"

With a scoff, Rufus turns back to the bar. "I can't do everything for you, man. Think about it while we wait for the drinks." He signals the bartender for a second round while Wyatt considers his options.

* * *

As the boys get up from the booth, Jiya levels a look on Lucy.

"What?"

Jiya rolls her eyes. "Come on. You know what. What's going on with you and Wyatt?"

Lucy fiddles with her now empty wine glass and find a very interesting spot on the table to look at. "Nothing. We're teammates."

"Yeah? And a couple months ago you would have said you were at least friends. I know that Jessica coming back shook you up a bit, but Rufus refuses to tell me any details-" At this, Lucy's head snaps up and her brows furrow. "-so why does it seem like you no longer want to be anywhere near him before and after missions?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About Hollywood. 1941." Lucy was shocked at the fact that Rufus kept his stumbling in on them the morning after a secret from Jiya. But she guesses there really wasn't much time between getting back and Wyatt breaking out of the bunker, so maybe Rufus just didn't want to violate her privacy after being in the front row for her emotional catastrophe.

"Lucy!" Jiya snaps her fingers, quite literally snapping Lucy out of her racing thoughts. "What did Rufus not tell me?"

Her eyes wander back to that very interesting spot on the table, "Um. Wyatt and I may have slept together?" It comes out as a question, nearly whispered, but Jiya's eyes widen almost comically. She heard it. "Rufus walked in on us the next morning." She finishes with a shrug and wishes she had more alcohol to get her through this conversation. What is taking the boys so long with those drinks?

"Ok. I'll give Rufus hell later for withholding that from me. But right now I need details. Where? How did it happen? How was it?" At this point Jiya was leaning over the table as if Lucy was really going to just gossip about it.

"Jiya, I really don't want to talk about—"

"Fine, fine." Jiya leans back into her side of the booth. "At least that explains the Grand Canyon you put between you two after Jessica returned."

"Grand Canyon?"

"Yes, Grand Canyon. The second Wyatt got back to the bunker, you pretty much stopped talking to him unless it concerned the mission or unimportant things. You stopped looking at him like you used to."

Now it was Lucy's turn to scoff, "And how exactly did I look at him?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but it was certainly warmer than any look I've seen you give anyone else in the bunker." Lucy just sighed. "You really should talk to him."

With a roll of her eyes, Lucy replied, "Why, so he can tell me he wants to make his marriage work? So he can let me down easy?" She shook her head "No. I have lost enough. I don't think I could handle it if I lost him for good too."

"If you think you'd lose him for good, then you haven't been paying much attention to the longing looks he's been throwing your way since young JFK visited." At Lucy's confused look, Jiya finished by saying "Look, they're coming back with our drinks, so this conversation is over. But please promise me you'll talk to him. And if it turns out you are right, we'll drink about it and then find you someone else because if soldier boy can't see what is right in front of him, maybe someone else will."

"Jiya—"

"Promise me." Lucy nodded her head once in resignation as the boys sat down with the drinks.

"So," Rufus starts, handing Jiya her drink, "What'd we miss?"

Wyatt glances over at Lucy and gives her a small smile while passing over her drink. Lucy mumbles a "Thanks" without meeting his eyes.

Observing the exchange, Jiya shoves Rufus out of the booth, "I'll tell you all about it while we go get some bar snacks." Lucy and Wyatt are left in an uncomfortable silence, filled only by the faint music playing in the bar.

"I love this song," Lucy smiles wistfully, remembering singing along to it in the car with Amy long before any of this time travel business. She startles, forgetting for a moment that Wyatt is there, when he stands and holds out his hand.

"Dance with me?" His eyes never leave hers and he can't hide the hope there.

"There isn't really a dance floor, Wyatt."

Ever the reckless hothead, he just shrugs and shoots her that crooked smile of his, "So we'll make it up as we go." His hand is still outstretched, not forcing her into anything, but not letting her out of it that easily. "One dance. Please?"

As if she could actually say no to those pleading blue eyes. She rolls her eyes good-naturedly, "Fine. One dance." Lucy slides out of the booth behind him and takes his hand.

With his back to the door, Wyatt pulls Lucy over to a corner where the music is more prevalent than the ambient bar discussions. He hadn't planned it, but he decides to jump on the opportunity to take Rufus' advice and really talk to Lucy. He pulls her in with one hand low on her back and the other still holding her hand. "You know, I think revealing that you like this song is the most personal detail you have shared with me in weeks." She wouldn't meet his eyes, "Come on Lucy, talk to me. This cold shoulder is killing me."

Lucy scoffs at that, "Yeah and you running off to your formerly dead wife right after we got together was a real walk in the park for me." At his lack of response, she apologizes, "I'm sorry that was a cheap shot. I understand why you did it, but it doesn't make it hurt less. And it certainly makes it difficult to trust you with anything other than the mission."

This time it was Wyatt's turn to break eye contact, "Ouch."

"I—"

"No, stop apologizing, I kind of deserved that. And you have every right to feel whatever it is you feel." He brought his eyes back to hers with more intensity than before, "But just know that I'm sorry for hurting you and breaking your trust. It was never my intention."

Lucy softened some at that, "I know that."

* * *

Rufus and Jiya were standing casually at the bar with a plate of nachos between them, not-so-subtly watching their friends finally talk. Rufus leaned over to his girlfriend "Can you read their lips at all? What are they saying?"

"I can't tell, but at least they haven't run away from each other yet." Jiya turns to face him. "Speaking of things that happen between them that I don't know about, why did you not tell me that they slept together?" That successfully pulled his attention away from Lucy and Wyatt.

"Uhhh well… I guess I just didn't want to be gossiping about them when they were clearly going through a lot?"

"Ok sure but come on! Maybe if I had known, I could have pushed Lucy to talk to him instead of wondering why she suddenly hated being in the same room as him." Jiya sighed softly and turned her attention back to the dancing couple, "Maybe they can work it out now." Not getting a response, she turned back to her boyfriend, "Rufus?"

But his eyes were fixed on the door where two new patrons just entered "Uh oh."

* * *

Wyatt let the silence linger for a moment, listening to the music, thinking how true every word was to his feelings. From the Alamo when she pulled him out of his PTSD-rattled mind to her unconditional support before and after he went to 1983, even though it clearly pained her. She may not realize it, but her love (platonic or otherwise) is his anchor to reality and the past few weeks without her there emotionally, he has felt like he was sinking. He didn't realize how integral she had become in his life until Jess came back and he didn't feel that same security with her as he did with Lucy. Just as he was getting ready to relay all of this to her, the air around him got colder and her hand removed itself from his shoulder as she backed away. "I—I should probably go." She wouldn't meet his eyes again but instead was focused on a point over the shoulder her hand had just vacated.

When he glanced backwards and saw Jessica entering the bar with Flynn, he tightened his hold on the hand he still had and pulled her even closer than before, bringing their joined hands to rest on his chest.

"Wyatt, just—"

"No. I am not letting you walk away the second Jess comes up in our conversation again."

Lucy was staring at their joined hands, "Look it's fine. I get it—"

"What exactly do you think you get?" Wyatt's voice was hard, frustrated. She was having trouble gathering her words without saying something that would hurt him. "Lucy. Hey. Look at me." His voice softened some as she finally met his eyes, "Tell me what you're thinking."

With a huff, she let the words fly, "I'm thinking that I don't want to talk about Jessica because I'm afraid of what you might say and I can't lose you too but I know that I will because how can I possibly compete with your wife that you have loved so fiercely and fought for through multiple decades when I'm just this clumsy and claustrophobic history professor whom you only met because my mother and father are part of an evil organization trying to bend history in their favor." It all came out in one breath and her face was flushed by the time she finished.

* * *

Jessica and Flynn walked through the door and spotted Rufus and Jiya by the bar. Rufus had a concerned look, and Jessica wanted to find out what that was all about. As they approached, she spotted Wyatt in the corner tugging Lucy back into his hold and having what looked to be a serious conversation. Finally reaching the bar with Rufus and Jiya, she quipped, "What Rufus? You look like you've seen a ghost. I haven't come back from the dead a second time, have I?"

"What? No. no. just worried about Lucy's reaction to you walking in." At this, they all glanced in Lucy and Wyatt's direction where Lucy seemed to be rambling.

"Seems like Wyatt is having none of her reaction. Good for him. Hopefully he finally tells her how he feels." At two confused looks and one smirk—Flynn had the journal so of course he knew what to expect tonight—Jess elaborated, "Come on Wyatt and I were over long before we signed the divorce papers. Besides he never looked at me the way he looks at her. He's changed for the better because of Lucy. I'm not blind. I just wish I hadn't caused so much trouble between them."

Rufus finally got his thoughts together after that speech, "Well I knew it was over between you guys, but I didn't think you'd take so well to him moving on so quickly."

"I mean do I like it? No, I wish we had the kind of marriage worth fighting for. But I like Lucy, and she's good for him. Besides it's not like he did move on all that quickly. In your timeline, I was dead for 5 years before they even met." She turned to the bartender and raised her hand to get his attention, "Anyway, we came here to decompress and drink, not rehash the issues with my marriage." And with that, she ordered a drink for herself and Flynn, along with another plate of nachos for good measure.

* * *

"Ex-wife."

Lucy breathed out a confused "What?"

"Jessica is my ex-wife. That is one of the things I have been trying to tell you, if only you had just let me get a word in. We signed the divorce papers after JFK's visit. That was when I realized that while I will always love her, it was my grief that put our marriage on a pedestal. We fought all the time, and she hated how long I was gone for missions. We never really communicated the way you and I do. I didn't realize how essential that was until I lost it with you. I'm sorry for doubting it. And I want you to know that you are not my second choice in this. You don't have to compete with Jess. I just needed the closure from talking to her honestly, and now we can move forward as long as you want to." He smiled a little before adding, "Nothing ahead but the open road, right?"

Lucy took a minute to process everything Wyatt had just revealed. He is choosing her over Jessica? Not in her wildest dreams could she ever imagine this happening. How do you respond to something like that? It may as well be a declaration of love. "I love you, too." Lucy's eyes widened. Oops. She can't believe she just said that out loud. Oh my god why is he smirking at her like that?

Oh.

Okay.

Yes he can smirk all he wants if he finishes it every time with a kiss like the one he is planting on her right now. It's deep and toe-curling, and she can't help but press herself further into his embrace and open her mouth to take him in more. Wyatt's hands slide as far south as possible while still maintaining some decency in public. Eventually they part for air his and pupils are blown. She can only imagine the wild look in her own eyes as he openly stares at her mouth. As she's trying to put the mush of her brain back together to form a coherent sentence, he smugly states, "So I take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry, this took longer than expected. The month of April is pretty busy for me. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long since I have a good idea of where I want to take it. It'll be more plot than this. This one is a lot of filler, but I felt the need for some fluff after the last two painful episodes

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. I also don't own NCIS, but they definitely own the line I borrowed from Tony

* * *

"Ow. Ow! Jiya what the hell!" Rufus pulled his arm away from where his girlfriend was hitting it repeatedly and rubbed the now tender spot.

"Look."

Since Rufus was facing the bar, he had to turn his body to obey Jiya's command. When he saw what she was referring to, he promptly turned back to the bar and took a long swig of his beer before muttering under his breath, "Is there any way to psychologically un-see something? I don't need that kind of visual floating around every time we get into the lifeboat."

"Wait I thought you said you walked in on them in Hollywood."

"Yeah but they weren't all over each other. They were just kind of—" He waves his hand, vaguely gesturing in the open air, "—cuddling, and then they moved apart when they saw me. That," he hooks a thumb over his shoulder, "was so much more physical than I ever needed to witness." He finishes his beer and signals the bartender for another.

"Hang on." Jess chimes in, after being silent since starting to dig into her nachos, "What do you mean 'walked in on them'? Lucy and Wyatt? When?"

Rufus's eyes grow wide, "Uhhh. So I take it Wyatt maybe didn't tell you every detail? Yep, that is not a conversation I'll be having. You gotta take it up with him." He paused taking a sip of his beer. "But like maybe don't burst their bubble right now? After the shit they've been through they deserve a few moments of happiness."

* * *

When they part, Lucy is pressed up against Wyatt's chest with her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands clutching tightly to her hips. "So yeah maybe I do want to move forward. But God, Wyatt. It's not going to be that easy." She drops her arms so that her hands rest where his shoulders meet his neck and her forearms rest against his chest. Her eyes fall to the dip between his collarbones and her brows furrow. "We can't just pretend like none of this happened. Your wife came back from the dead and you just decided that, what, she's not really who you want?"

"All due respect ma'am," He says with a smirk, "but you're forgetting that she is my ex-wife." Lucy rolled her eyes, and Wyatt sobered up slightly. "And believe me, I want to talk about this. We need to talk about everything that happened. But maybe that can wait for an hour or two. After all, how often are we going to get the chance to enjoy ourselves outside of the bunker? So let's save the heavy stuff for that lovely missile silo we call home, and go join our friends for a drink?"

"Ok." They parted completely, but for the hand that Wyatt held onto and linked his fingers through.

They weaved their way through the crowd to where the rest of the gang was standing near the bar. Jiya was facing them as they walked up, and flashed a knowing grin. "I would ask how your talk was, but it didn't look like there was a ton of talking being done." Rufus shot her a scandalized look, "What? I'm just saying."

Wyatt and Lucy just smiled and ordered themselves another drink. Lucy perched herself next to Jiya, leaning back against the bar. Wyatt crowded into her side, leaning his hip against the bar and facing everyone else, while resting his arm casually along the bar behind Lucy. He didn't miss the glance Jess gave the arm or the way she seemed almost offended by it. _Huh. That was weird. She knew about his feelings for Lucy a while ago, so why does she have a problem with it now?_ He decided that was a tomorrow problem.

Flynn decided to make his opinion known. "So as much fun as all six of us standing in a line is, there's an open high top over there and I'd like to sit." Without another word, he pushed off the bar and walked in the direction of the table.

Wyatt quirked an eyebrow and asked Rufus, "Why'd we invite him again?"

"I mean he is kind of Time Team now. Kind of."

"I still don't like it."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "We know." He has said that at almost every opportunity he can. Using Flynn for intel, Wyatt doesn't like it. Trusting a poorly drawn picture from Flynn, Wyatt doesn't like it. Helping Flynn escape jail and come live in the bunker, Wyatt doesn't like it. Flynn going on missions, nope Wyatt doesn't like that either. Lucy wonders if they will ever reach a day where Wyatt stops hating Flynn. She's not getting her hopes up for any kind of friendship, but they are fighting the same enemy here, and Wyatt and Flynn are more alike than either would care to admit.

* * *

The drinks help loosen Wyatt up a bit, as well as the rest of the team, so by the time the security details that brought them to the bar come to collect them, they are all a little more carefree and Wyatt has become handsy.

Flynn and Jess climb into the back of one SUV, laughing and getting along like no one thought possible, while Jiya and Lucy climb into the back of the other. When Wyatt goes to follow Lucy into the back, Rufus claps a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, I'm glad that you and Lucy seem to have figured some things out, but I saw more than I ever wanted to see between you guys in that bar. You are sitting in the passenger seat and keeping your hands where I won't be scarred if I see them." Wyatt opens his mouth to protest. "And before you say anything about my girlfriend being back there too, I know how to keep my hands to myself and Lucy is sitting between us." Without waiting for a response, Rufus hops in the car and closes the door on Wyatt's stunned reaction. He shakes himself out of it, shrugs, and gets in the passenger side, exchanging a flirty, heated look with a blushing Lucy.

The ride back to the bunker is uneventful, and the team doesn't pay much attention to the counter surveillance methods employed by their drivers. Wyatt's hand is resting on the console, his fingers drumming impatiently. The soldier in him knows to wait for the area to be cleared before leaving the car, but as soon as they get the go ahead, he is out the door and waiting for Rufus to clear out so he can get to Lucy. But Rufus doesn't clear out. He stands in front of the open car door, and Wyatt motions for him to move so the girls can get out.

"Nope. Not moving yet. Sorry ladies, I need to have a brief word with soldier boy here." Rufus softly closes the door on Lucy's "what the—."

* * *

Lucy and Jiya sit back down in the back seat, and Lucy huffs impatiently. "What do you think they're talking about?" Jiya doesn't reply immediately and decidedly doesn't look at Lucy. "Jiya? Wait. Do you actually know what they're talking about?" Lucy turned to face her, resting her bent leg along the seat between them.

"So I can't be sure. And you definitely didn't hear this from me. But Wyatt may have left a detail or two out of his conversations with Jess about you."

"What do you mean? What detail? And what does that have to do with Rufus?"

"Well there was some conversation at the bar when Rufus saw you guys kissing." Lucy's confusion didn't lessen much, but she didn't have a response thought out. "Look, it's not really my place to say. That's for Wyatt to handle. But it's kind of an important detail that she definitely deserves to know. And that's all I'll say." She left Lucy to stew over those words as the boys finished up their conversation.

* * *

Wyatt rolled his eyes at Rufus. "Come on man. What's this about?"

"Did you happen to leave out the fact that you and Lucy slept together when you and Jessica were discussing things?"

"What? How did she find out?"

Rufus stuttered, "Um, it's—that's—That's not the point. The point is, that is a detail she deserves to know."

"I didn't want to hurt her. I mean in her world that would basically mean that I cheated on her."

"But to you, she was dead when that happened. She understands that part. She knows you've moved on and that you're literally not the same person she was married to because she was out of your life for 6 years and Lucy made you better." He stopped talking as he spotted Flynn and Jess getting out of the car behind theirs.

Flynn sauntered up to them. "Everything alright here, kids?"

"Yeah Flynn. We're fine. Move along."

Rufus throws him a look for being so harsh. "What Wyatt means to say is, yes we're fine. Just having a brief man-to-man." He looks back to Jess and tells them, "You guys can head on in. We'll all be right behind you."

Flynn shrugs and walks away. Jess isn't so quick to let it go though. "Are you sure, everything's okay?"

Wyatt softens for her benefit. "Yeah, Jess. I promise it's fine. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay…" She's not quite convinced, but she doesn't mind letting it go for now, so she turns and jogs to catch up with Flynn.

Wyatt waits until they're out of earshot. "Look, this whole situation was just so messed up. Everyone got hurt, and I just wanted to spare Jessica's feelings a bit."

"You didn't think that Hollywood would eventually come up at some point after you and Lucy finally got it together?"

Wyatt leaned back on his heels and stuffed his hands in his pockets, not quite meeting Rufus's eyes. Unfortunately, he forgot about the alcohol in his system. He's just barely buzzed, but it's enough to leave him off balance when he leans back, and he steadies himself on the side of the car.

"Alright, I think I've said my piece." With amusement in his eyes, Rufus ends the conversation and opens the car door to a contemplative Lucy, and motions for the girls to get out so they can finally head inside the bunker.

Lucy jumps out and stands next to Wyatt as Jiya follows her descent from the car. Wyatt and Lucy hang back for a moment while the other two start ahead without them "What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, let's get some food in our systems so we can start to sober up." Wyatt takes her hand and heads in the direction Rufus and Jiya had just gone.

* * *

In the bunker's living area, Rufus and Jiya were sharing the loveseat while Flynn and Jessica played a game of checkers. Wyatt and Lucy came from their respective bedrooms after changing into more comfortable clothes. Lucy sat down at the table, and Wyatt turned towards the fridge and the cupboards to analyze their contents for something quick and easy to make. He settled on pasta with a simple carbonara sauce. He put a pot full of water on the stove, and while the water was heating, he cut up some bacon to fry up in a pan. While his back was turned, Lucy sauntered up and laid her hands on his waist while peaking over his shoulder. "What'cha making?"

"Carbonara."

She hummed, "Fancy."

Wyatt laughed softly, and the smile stayed on his face. "Not really. Especially not in this hellhole. This was how I learned to make it in college. Just some staples thrown together to make a sauce. Bacon, eggs, parmesan, and pepper. Only, I used ramen noodles, much cheaper than a pound of pasta" He held up the container of generic-brand grated parmesan, "If only we had the fresh stuff, it might actually melt a bit." Lucy breathed out a laugh into his ear and rested her chin on his shoulder as he worked. It's a good thing this meal required little prep because he didn't want to move from this spot and disturb the domestic bliss of Lucy hanging onto him while he cooked. He mixed in a small bowl the egg, egg yolks, pepper, and Lucy's request for "extra parm, please."

When the sauce was finished and the water started boiling, Wyatt generously salted the water and added the pasta. He turned the heat off on the pan with the bacon, and spun to bring himself face to face with Lucy.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"My grandma, Grandpa Sherwin's wife, taught me some of the basics when I was old enough to be trusted with a chef's knife. It was something we enjoyed doing together, and since she passed, I tried to keep up with it. It always makes me feel close to them, and whenever I try something new and succeed, I like to think grandma's proud of me."

"That's sweet."

Trying to clear the somber mood, he turned a smirk on her, "And based on your belief that carbonara is all fancy, I'm guessing you're no Gordon Ramsay."

"Ha! Not even remotely. Minus the time I was in college, I either lived with my mom or close by. So most of my homecooked meals came from her." Lucy grew quiet at the thought of her mother. She still struggled coming to terms with the monster it seemed her mother was. But those were thoughts for another time. Tonight was a good night and she didn't want to ruin it by thinking about her mother.

"Hey." Wyatt brought her eyes to his with a finger under her chin. "Your mom loves you. She may have a horribly distorted way of showing it, and I absolutely don't condone anything she's done, but she does love you in her own twisted way."

Lucy sighed, "I know. I just don't want to think about that tonight. Is the pasta done?"

Wyatt looked at her for an extra second before deciding to drop it and check the pasta as she suggested with the subject change. He turned and grabbed a pair of tongs, then removed a noodle from the water to test it. "Yep. Perfect." He turned the heat off the pot and used the tongs to remove the pasta and place it in the now mostly cool pan with the bacon.

"You know one day you're gonna have to teach me how to cook something."

"I can do that, ma'am." He turned his face to lay a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Jessica couldn't help but let her attention be drawn repeatedly to the couple at the counter. "How does she do that?"

Rufus and Jiya had left by this point, so Flynn didn't even bother looking. He knew who she was talking about. "Do what?"

"She just gets him to open up. But then they just go right back to smiling and being all happy. I mean I can't actually hear what they're saying, but I've known Wyatt for most of our lives. I can tell when he starts talking about something personal. It's something I noticed early on. They just have this ease together that we never had."

"I hope that was a rhetorical question. I don't exactly do the emotional talks with them. You really want to know? Ask Rufus. He's a touchy-feely guy. And he's the only one who was there for every mission. He'll probably know the specifics."

Jessica considered this. It's not that she was really jealous of Lucy, she just wanted to know how such a strong bond could form between two people who seem to be the exact opposite of each other. She meant what she said outside that hospital weeks ago. Lucy is the one he deserves another chance with. She left to seek out Rufus.

"Oh come on! I didn't mean right now. We were in the middle of a game." Flynn complained.

Jess just waved him off and continued on.

* * *

Wyatt plated the food and was nearly to the table when he stopped and faced Lucy behind him. "Why don't we take this food somewhere else?"

Lucy looked over his shoulder and crossed her arms. "You mean somewhere Flynn isn't going to be lingering?" Wyatt just shrugged with a sheepish expression on his face. Lucy let her arms drop and rolled her eyes. "Alright, come on."

"Where are we going?"

"My room." Wyatt stopped in his tracks and threw her a questioning look when she noticed and turned around. "Jiya and Rufus are probably in your room, so we'll have some privacy. Besides," She sauntered up to him and placed a peck on his lips, "I don't plan on sleeping alone tonight." At that she continued walking again and waited for Wyatt to catch up.

When they entered Lucy and Jiya's room, Wyatt placed the plates on the nearest table and quickly pulled her into his arms. "You know it's slightly rude to leave a guy in the hallway after saying something like that. Especially when I had my hands full." He growled out, while sliding his hands into her back pockets to emphasize his point.

Lucy gasped out, "Wyatt." Before she realized what was happening, he was pinning her against the door to close it and running his lips down the column of her neck. "God, Wyatt. The food."

Wyatt lifted his head and placed a quick but deep kiss to her lips before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers. "That didn't sound very convincing, Professor." She huffed, but he backed away. "You're right though. We'll need our energy for later. And carbonara doesn't heat up very well." He handed her a fork and one of the plates and dug into his own.


End file.
